This invention relates to an improved handgrip for game rackets. The invention is useful with stringed rackets as used in tennis, racquetball, squash, badminton and the like, and is also suitable for paddle-type rackets as used in paddleball, paddle tennis and deck tennis.
Conventional rackets are used in these sports are provided with handgrip handles (typically octagonal or oval in cross section) which are uniformly outwardly flared at the handle end. The resulting roughly annular bulge or rib extending around the entire periphery of the handle end provides a shoulder or stop to prevent the handle from slipping out of the user's grasp.
We have found that a uniform outward flare of the handle end is disadvantageous in that the flared portion "jams" into or interferes with the lower part of the palm or the heel of the hand when the handle is normally gripped. This is especially true in racket strokes such as the overhead service where a high degree of wrist snap is desired. The interference of the handle end with the hand decreases the power and spin which can be imparted on forehand, service, and overhead strokes, and lessens control over the ball particularly in the execution of spin-imparting strokes.
These problems are solved by our racket handle which is outwardly flared over only a portion of the periphery of the handle. This partial bulge or rib is adequate to provide the desired safety stop to keep the handle from slipping out of the player's hand, but the outward flare is eliminated on those faces of the handle which abut the palm or heel of the hand.